


【Thesewt】【PWP】Moon night

by Secraily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secraily/pseuds/Secraily
Summary: 声明：文/（lof id）人鱼离家出走说好的吸血鬼另外一篇CP：吸血鬼忒休斯x人类纽特大量的私设和OOC注意，你们的莲染神仙一直说想要冷的进入热的说了好久好久好久好久了，所以我终于把本来都打算鸽的这个写出来了【。我他妈写的是什么辣鸡文……





	【Thesewt】【PWP】Moon night

纽特不知道自己那天晚上为什么要打开门让那个男人进来，可能是月光下男人那苍白的脸，也可能是男人那几乎肉见可见的孤独感。

　　进屋后男人脱下了那块厚重的斗篷，纽特也终于看到了这个陌生人的全貌，这是个十分英俊的男人。

　　远离村落的这个矮房内并不宽敞，但是房子内每一处都透出着主人享受生活的气息，燃烧着柴火的壁炉发出了“噼啪”的木柴破损声，那张被置放在床边的办公桌上还散落着一些纸质的文件资料，餐桌上的花看上去还很新鲜，房子的主人似乎有注意定期的更换它们。

　　忒休斯红色的眼睛终于认真看向了这个居然会在晚上把陌生人放入自己家的人。

　　“额……需要喝点水吗，我这里离城镇比较远，也没有什么好东西给你吃……”

　　对自己危险的处境一无所知的纽特往餐桌走去，手工十分粗糙的水杯被那双经常劳作却并不难看的手拿着，一双棕绿色的眼睛让忒休斯想起了森林中的幼鹿，根本不知道自己已经在与猎食者共处一室甚至还主动的靠近了猎食者。

　　忒休斯承认自己此时十分饥饿，尽管他刚不久前才进食过，但面前的男人显然要比他所袭击过的任何一个人的血液都来得甜美。

　　他甚至能感觉到他的喉咙此时因为饥饿想要咆哮出声。

　　“谢谢，请给我一杯水，我现在……十分的‘渴’。”

　　

　　从那天起，这位客人总是会在夜间敲响纽特的家门，纽特不知道为什么忒休斯从不在白天上门，但晚上纽特总是愿意打开自己的家门迎接忒休斯的到来，然后看着他在白天之前再次离开。

　　两人开始逐渐的熟络了起来。

　　附近的城镇中正因为有人失踪而闹得沸沸扬扬，即使只是进城采购的纽特也得知了这一事件，抱着新买的小麦粉，纽特不知为何想起了总是在夜间才登门的忒休斯。

　　

　　“最近，城里经常有人失踪，忒休斯你出门的时候小心点……”看着坐在壁炉旁边看着自己的藏书的忒休斯，纽特突然提醒道，“城里很多人都在说这件事，似乎已经失踪了好几个了。”

　　摸着书页的手指停顿了一下，忒休斯抬头看着似乎还是一无所知的青年。

　　舌尖难耐得在尖牙上磨蹭着，红色的眼睛看着青年衣领处的颈侧，只要咬开那里就会有大量甜美的血液涌流出来，那种感觉紧紧只是想想忒休斯都几乎要为之战栗。

　　“好的，我会注意的，不过我家在森林更深处的地方，即使真的失踪也不会有人发现吧。”

　　“我会发现的。”青年认真的说道，“忒休斯如果失踪了我一定会发现的。”

　　男人合上了手中的书本，嘴角控制不住的微微翘起。

　　“是啊，你的话一定会马上发现的，纽特。”

　　

　　城内的失踪事件没有继续增加，取而代之的是凌晨被突然发现的尸体，失去了大部分血液的尸体苍白干瘪的躺在小巷内，嘴边甚至还挂着一丝满足的微笑，颈边的位置有着像是野兽撕咬开的伤口，狰狞得吓人。

　　往日热闹的城市因为这些不断发生的事件被蒙上了一层阴影，人们不再愿意在夜间出门，白天的市集也缺少了几分喧闹，紧张的气氛开始弥漫在空气中，纽特只能加大了采购的量而减少来城镇的次数。

　　而期间，忒休斯仍然没有中断过上门的次数，他甚至开始每次上门都会给纽特带些什么，或金币或布料。

　　唯独没有食物。

　　不过纽特并不介意，他并没有提供到什么给忒休斯，忒休斯甚至不会在他家睡觉，只会在壁炉边的椅子上坐着看着那些似乎永远看不完的书。

　　

　　“最近不要去城内，纽特。”

　　有点错愕的回过头看着身后椅子上的忒休斯，纽特并不理解忒休斯的这一提议：“为什么？”

　　红色的眼睛看向了棕绿色的眸子，这个总是过分苍白的男人没有正面的回答纽特的问题，反而重新翻开了手里的书籍，语焉不详的说道：“狩猎快开始了，我下次会给你带上足够你一整个月的食物，接下来的一个月无论谁在晚上敲门都不要开门。”

　　“包括你吗？”

　　“是的，包括我，纽特。”

　　然后第二天晚上忒休斯再上门的时候，背后有着整整一马车食物，纽特不知道忒休斯哪里找来的那么多，这一马车的数量甚至比城里的店铺还要多。

　　这已经不仅仅是一个月的量了。

　　“记住，接下来的一个月，晚上任何人敲门都绝对不能开门，包括我。”

　　随后的一个月内，每天下午照顾完后院动物的纽特都会在太阳下山之前返回屋中，时不时夜里会听到敲门声，拉开窗帘看向大门的方向却发现一个人都没有。

　　

　　一个月后的傍晚，刚打理完动物小屋的纽特走出来就看到了站在门口处的忒休斯，尽管斗篷还在，但太阳显然还并没有完全落下。

　　金黄色的阳光无法穿透那块厚实的黑色斗篷，远远看去忒休斯就像一个黑色的影子。

　　“你不应该这么早过来的忒休斯，太阳还没完全落下。”双手还带着照顾动物用的粗糙手套，青年看着这个被斗篷笼罩的男人，“我没有给任何人开门。”

　　即使有着斗篷的遮挡，忒休斯依然可以感觉到那灼烧的热度，那是属于太阳的温度，也是对血族永生的惩罚。

　　“你知道我是什么，你还是愿意让我进入你家吗纽特。”

　　“我一直都知道你是什么，而我第一次就已经让你进了我家，忒休斯。”

　　

　　太阳抛弃了他，但月亮接纳了他。

　　

　　白皙的颈脖被锐利的利齿咬开，鲜红的血液从伤口处涌流而出然后被柔软却没有温度的唇舌舔去吞入了口中，总是被干渴感所充斥的喉咙第一次得到了满足，前所未有的甜美让忒休斯第一次感觉到头皮发麻的感觉。

　　无力双手的抓拽着男人后背的布料，青年像是被屠宰的羔羊一样被男人拥入怀中，供男人享用着。

　　被啃咬开的伤口并没有让纽特感到疼痛，反而是一阵的酥麻从颈脖处迅速流窜开来，快速的失血让纽特开始觉得呼吸困难，求生欲让他开始加快了自己的呼吸。

　　“那些女人也是这样，即使明知道自己会因为我们而死亡，也乐于献出自己的颈脖。”松开了纽特的脖子，舔干净了嘴角属于青年的血液，忒休斯看着已经怀中已经有点失神的人说道，“但我并不想你死，纽特。”

　　还处于快速失血的后劲中的纽特没办法回应面前的男人。

　　“我从第一次见到你就渴望你的血液，然后我开始渴望你完整的身体，最后我开始渴望你的心。”

　　结实的腿顶上了青年那已经产生反应的跨间，慢慢的隔着几层布料摩擦着人类敏感的性器，听着纽特那急促却断断续续的呼吸声，吸血鬼那双仍被斗篷所遮挡着的眼睛盯紧了那双棕绿色。

　　“漫长的时间已经告诉过我，爱上人类对血族来说并不是好事，但我还是做不到。”冰冷的嘴唇贴上了那两片柔软的温热，撬开了防线的舌头勾上了纽特的，吸血鬼根本没有给人类拒绝的机会，没有温度的指尖钻入了青年的上衣内摸上了那柔软的乳尖捻捏得开始发硬，而纽特却根本没有任何的力气去拒绝男人的所作所为。

　　随着太阳彻底落入了地平线，最后一丝阳光也从空中消失了，属于夜的黑染上了整片天空。

 

　　壁炉内柴火被燃烧的声音依然时不时的响起，木柴碎裂的声音无法掩盖那一下下淫糜的喘息，已经彻底凌乱的床铺完全看不出平日内的整洁，脱力的双腿被男人抬起拉开，臀间的入口被沾满了液体的手指不断的进出扩张着。

　　没有温度的手指就像什么情趣道具一样搅动着已经足够柔软的入口，壁肉不知羞耻的吮含着入侵者试图获得更多的快乐，还未愈合的伤口在白皙的脖子上鲜明的刺眼，无力的双手徒劳的抓挠着身下的床单，除了制造更多的折痕以外毫无用处。

　　“我觉得这里想让我进去，你认为呢纽特？”

　　“呜、唔……那里，不要……按……”体内那处过于敏感的软肉被忒休斯用指腹不断的玩弄着，带来了像是触电一样的酥麻感，温软的体内对吸血鬼的吸引力几乎说得上致命，但忒休斯却始终忍耐着，仅仅只是用手指搅动着那个入口。

　　“我想要进去，纽特，你得开‘门’给我。”

　　只要没有经过房屋主人的允许，吸血鬼便不能进入室内，而此时忒休斯就像是被拦在了纽特“屋子”的外面，一昧的寻求着屋子主人的同意。

　　同意让自己进去。

　　“你，明知道……我早就呜……！”

　　睫毛上还沾着流出的眼泪，哭红的鼻尖点缀着那些可爱的雀斑，棕绿色的眼睛略微失神的看着身上的男人，还带着哭腔的声音告诉了吸血鬼这个人类已经同意的事实。

　　“但我想听……”

　　粗硬的性器撑平了入口的皱褶，没有温度的硬物慢慢的被顶入了那软热的身体内，冰冷的茎体让纽特一瞬间产生了自己体内被放入了一根冰柱的错觉。

　　“停、停一下……呜！”伸手撑着忒休斯的胸口试图阻止那顶入的动作，“太冰啊……！”

　　“但你里面很热，纽特。”无力的双手根本起不到任何阻拦的作用，甬道被圆润的顶端不容拒绝的撑开，壁肉就像被利刃强行撬开的蚌肉一样抽搐的缠紧，忒休斯压紧了纽特紧绷的大腿，“我觉得自己要融化在你身体里了。”

　　完全没入的性器到达了纽特觉得根本不可能的深度，被顶到内脏的错觉让他觉得呼吸困难，已经被男人玩弄得已经挺立的乳尖随着胸口不断的起伏着。

　　慢慢开始抽送的动作让粗硬的茎体碾压过那块令人抓狂的软肉，透明的腺液更多的从纽特性器的顶端溢出，连枕头都不被允许拥抱的双手抓紧了白色的被子，蜷缩的脚趾开始随着忒休斯的顶撞上下的晃动着。

　　“你的身体就是‘天堂’，纽特……”根本不舍得离开那温暖的身体让忒休斯总是拔出一点之后就马上重重的顶了回去，不知疲倦为何的吸血鬼用双手穿过了纽特的腿间环住了那柔软的腰身，然后把人抱起几乎坐在了自己的身上。

　　失去了床铺作为着力点的纽特不得不完全坐在了那根捂不热的性器上，太可怖的深度让青年开始控制不住的啜泣，一切都太过了。

　　如冰块一样的柱体深深的插入了纽特最柔软的地方，快速的捣弄着甬道的深处，逼出了青年更多的呜咽声。

　　“我想听更多，纽特，哭给我听。”亲吻着青年颈脖上的伤口，吸血鬼那双已经变得暗红色的眼睛紧盯着纽特已经哭红的双眼。

　　青年甚至哭得身体都略微跟着抽搐。

　　“你就是我的月光、我的阿尔忒弥斯……”唯一接纳了我的人。

　　

　　根本不知疲劳是什么的吸血鬼让纽特直接在床上就失去了意识，再次清醒的时候看到的仍然是靠壁炉火光作为光源的房间内部，而厨房的位置似乎传来了料理的声音，空气中也弥漫着食物的味道。

　　身体的酸痛和发哑的喉咙提醒着主人曾经被过度使用的事实，更别提依旧残留着异物感错觉的后方。

　　“我以为你还会睡得更久。”手里拿着应该是刚做好的食物，忒休斯从厨房走了出来，“但你显然比我想的更好。”

　　“我……都不知道你会……”

　　缺少水分的喉咙发出的声音并不美妙，甚至过于沙哑显得有些难听。

　　“我当然会，我活了几百年，纽特……”把还很滚烫的食物放在了床头的矮柜上，忒休斯递过了一杯水给纽特，“我会的东西是你想像不到的多。”

　　喝着水的纽特没有接这个话题，终于得到水分滋润的喉咙总算舒服了一些，青年棕绿色的眼睛对上了吸血鬼的视线：“你会把我也变成吸血鬼吗？”

　　“……我知道失去阳光的感觉，所以我并不想把你变成我们的一员……”接回了已经喝空的水杯，忒休斯说道，“但我也并不想失去你，我不接受不了失去你。”

　　就像那个月夜一样，纽特主动握住了面前吸血鬼那没有体温的双手：“到了那时候，就给我初拥吧，我愿意陪着你直到时间的尽头。”

　　“那会让你再也不能拥抱阳光。”

　　“那我也还有月亮，到了那时候就让你来当我的太阳、我的阳光吧，忒休斯……”

“我失去了太阳，但这让我拥有了你……”


End file.
